DC Comics
Summary of Comic DC Comics, Inc. (founded in 1934 as National Allied Publications) is one of the largest and most successful companies (with Marvel Comics) operating in the market for American comic books and related media. It is the publishing unit of DC Entertainment a company of Warner Bros. Entertainment, which itself is owned by Time Warner. DC Comics produces material featuring a large number of well-known characters, including Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Robin, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, and the Flash, and such superhero teams as the Justice League and the Teen Titans, and such antagonists as Lex Luthor, the Joker, the Riddler, Catwoman, Sinestro, the Penguin, Two-Face, General Zod, Brainiac, and Darkseid. The initials "DC" came from the company's popular series Detective Comics, which subsequently became part of the company's name. The title can be considered a redundant initialism. DC Comics has its headquarters at 1700 Broadway, Midtown Manhattan, New York, New York. Random House distributes DC Comics' books to the bookstore market, while Diamond Comic Distributors supplies the comics shop specialty market. DC Comics and its major, longtime competitor Marvel Comics (currently owned by Time Warner's main rival The Walt Disney Company) together shared over 80% of the American comic-book market as of 2008. Appearances in Show 'Season 1' *[[Avaturd / CSiCarly|'Episode 1']] Super-Villains for your... Health (Green Lantern) *[[TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars|'Episode 2']] Batman's Alarm Clock (Batman) *[[WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition|'Episode 5']]' '[[Extreme Renovation: House Edition|'Extreme Renovation: House Edition']] (Superman, Batman, and Green Lantern) *[[Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud|'Episode 6']]' '[[Batman Family Feud|'Batman Family Feud']] (Batman) *[[Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild|'Episode 8']] Superheroes: They're Just Like Us (Flash, Superman, Batman, and Captain Marvel) *'Episode 8 '[[MAD vs. Wild|'MAD vs. Wild']] (Wonder Woman) *[[Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor|'Episode 10']]' '[[Zeke and Lex Luthor|'Zeke and Lex Luthor']] (Superman) *[[S'UP / Mouse M.D.|'Episode 11']] Super-Villains for your... Safety (Batman) *[[Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth|'Episode 13']] Superman tries to get his pants (Superman) *[[Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre|'Episode 20']] Villain's Warehouse (Batman) *[[The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn off the Clark|'Episode 22']]' '[[Smallville: Turn off the Clark|'Smallville: Turn off the Clark']] (Superman) *[[TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time|'Episode 23']]' '[[Avenger Time|'Avenger Time']] (Batman) *[[ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory|'Episode 24']] Behind the Teacher's Back Act 2 (Batman) *'Episode 24 '[[The Big Fang Theory|'The Big Fang Theory']] (Lobo) *[[Force Code / Flammable|'Episode 26']] Superhero 6 Motel (Superman, Batman, and Aquaman) 'Season 2' *[[RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine|'Episode 1 (27)']]' '[[RiOa|'RiOa']] (Green Lantern) *'Episode 1 (27)' Animated Marginals (Superman) *[[Pirates of the Pair of Tweens/Konan the Kardashian|'Episode 4 (30)']] MAD News (Batman and Superman) *'Episode 4 (30)' The Curious Case of Benjamin Batman (Batman) *[[Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It|'Episode 5 (31)']] Shazamwich! (Captain Marvel) *[[Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats|'Episode 6 (32)']] Super Khakis (Superman, Batman, Aquaman, Flash, and Green Lantern) *[[Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy|'Episode 9 (35)']] Scream 90X (Superman) *'Episode 9 (35) '[[How I Met Your Mummy|'How I Met Your Mummy']] (Swamp Thing) *[[Money Ball Z / Green Care Bear|'Episode 12 (38)']]' '[[Green Care Bear|'Green Care Bear']] (Green Lantern) *[[Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker|'Episode 13 (39)']]' '[[The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker|'The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker']] (Batman) *[[FROST / Undercover Claus|'Episode 15 (41)']]' 'Rejected... Reindeer (Superman) *[[Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue|'Episode 16 (42)']]' '[[Twilight: Staking Dawn|'Twilight: Staking Dawn']] (Batman) *'Episode 16 (42)' Animated Marginals (Batman) *[[Dolphineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious|'Episode 18 (44)']]' '[[Dolphineas and Ferb Tale|'Dolphineas and Ferb Tale']] (Teen Titans) *[[My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O|'Episode 19 (45)']] Teen Titanic (Teen Titans) *[[Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For|'Episode 20 (46)']]' '[[That's What Super Friends Are For|'That's What Super Friends Are For']] (Super Friends and Justice League) *[[Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp|'Episode 21 (47)']]' 'Superwatch (Superman) *[[The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman|'Episode 23 (49)']] Is it a Bird? Is it a Plane? (Superman) *[[Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba|'Episode 24 (50)']]' '[[Potions 11|'Potions 11']] (Zatanna) *[[Addition Impossible / New Gill|'Episode 25 (51)']] Superheroes: They're Just Like Us (Superman and Aquaman) *'Episode 25 (51) '[[New Gill|'New Gill']] (Aquaman) *[[iChronicle / Hulk Smash|'Episode 26 (52)']] Superman is an Awesome Monument (Superman) 'Season 3' *[[Yawn Carter / Franklin & Crash|'Episode 2 (54)']]' '[[Yawn Carter|'Yawn Carter']] (Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern) *'Episode 2 (54)' Alfred E. Neuman for President (Batman) *[[Betty White & the Huntsman / Ancient Greek MythBusters|'Episode 4 (56)']] Betty White & the Huntsman (Batman) *[[I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus|'Episode 5 (57)']] MADvent Calendar (Green Arrow) *[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/This_Means_War_Machine_/_iCharlie Episode 6 (58)] James Bond's Latest Mission (Superman) *'Episode 7 (59)' Aquaman vs. Wild (Aquaman) *'Episode 9 (61) The Average-ers ' (Superman and Batman) *'Episode 10 (62)' Superman's Curl (Superman) *'Episode 11 (63)' Batmobile Crashes Into Batcave (Batman) *'Episode 12 (64)' MADvent Calendar (Green Lantern) *'Episode 12 (64)' Dark Knight Bread Riser (Batman) *'Episode 15 (67)' Bane: Friend to Children, Enemy to Bats (Batman) *'Episode 15 (67)' Avengers' Halloween Party (Green Arrow) *'Episode 16 (68) Dark Knight at the Museum ' (Batman and Superman) *'Episode 17 (69)' Wonder Woman Bread (Wonder Woman) 'Season 4' *'Episode 2 (80) Bane & Kate' (Batman) *'Episode 3 (81)' Other Guardians Ruining Rise of the Guardians (Green Lantern) *'Episode 4 (82) The Lex Factor' (Superman) *'Episode 7 (85) "S" Cape from Planet Earth' (Superman) *'Episode 11 (89) The Great Batsby' (Batman) *'Episode 11 (89) Downton Shaggy ' (Batman) *'Episode 16 (94) Stark Tank' (Flash, Batman, Green Arrow, and Wonder Woman) *'Episode 17 (95) The Flash and the Furious' (Flash) *'Episode 18 (96) Does Someone Have to GOa?' (Green Lantern) *'Episode 19 (97)' Animated Marginals (Superman) *'Episode 20 (98)' Man of Surreal (Superman) *'Episode 20 (98) SHAZAM! and Cat ' (Captain Marvel) *'Episode 22 (100) MAD of Steel' (Superman) *'Episode 22 (100)' Superheroes: They're Just Like Us (Wonder Woman, Batman, and Superman) *'Episode 23 (101) '''Less Impressive Super Hero Lairs (Teen Titans) *'Episode 24 (102) Still Hungry Games ' (Batman) *'Episode 24 (102)''' Arrowbics (Green Arrow) Category:Comic Category:Organization